


The Professor And Me

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, F/M, Healing Loki, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where singing your emotions as if you were in a musical is the norm university professor Loki Laufeyson finds himself secretly in love with his assistant who is in fact very much in love with him as well and finds out his secret. The Question is will Loki open up to her or will he shut her out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professor And Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Norse Mythology 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275821) by [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki). 



> This was inspired by OnlyOneKingLoki's fic Norse Mytholgoy 101. Am really nervous as this is my first time in a long time posting stories on line. Con-crit is always welcome. Enjoy! Alana is of my own creation

Her name was Alana; Loki knew that of course but always referred to her as Miss Andrews. She truly wished he would for once call her by her first name and not by her last. That was one of the things she often thought she would never get the chance to tell him.

He on the other hand would never openly say how he secretly found himself noticing the little things about her. The way she held herself, the way she always walked with her dark chocolate brown hair down that made her same colored eyes look even more appealing to him. Or how it moved him deeply that she cared enough to bring him cookies or cake that she baked herself if for no other reason than being nice.

She was without a doubt an angel sent to him from somewhere unknown. He would never let her know but it made his heart over flow with joy when she remembered his birthday and she would never tell him that even though she really hated her birthday it was wonderful he tried to make it a good day for her. She was now in her close by apartment.

 It was only fitting that she found a place as close to the university as possible. Of course she also had to get out of her apartment as early as possible, due to the fact that yes it was a five minute walk from her apart to the university but it was a 15-20 minute walk all the way to Loki's class room at the far end of the university.

Sometimes she swore that the only reason he chose the farthest classroom was because he didn't like his students and if they didn't show up because of it well then they'll never know how happy they made him. She was now making her way to his class room listening to her mp3 player.

She sometimes liked to sing to herself about all the things she'd love to tell him if she could. All the things she wished he could hear say like how she thought he had a brilliant mind, or how she would give anything to just touch foreheads with him while cuddling as strange as that may sound. She arrived to the class room and opened it as she always did before he came.

 

She closed her mp3 player and put it aside as she started to set up the room. Her eyes gazed across the large room to where she normally sits. He always did insist that she sit through his lectures. Truth be told even If he didn't insist she would still be there. She loved the sound of his voice and hearing how passionate he was about Norse Mythology.

He really had a knack for making it all sound so lively, so rich. It was no wonder why half the students who attended his class were female. They too loved the sound of his voice, maybe a little too much she thought at times. She was just about finished when she heard foot-steps from outside.

She knew it was him of course only he would walk as if he was about to dance. Not only was this man an eloquent speaker, he also had a grace about him that made her heart melt. He of course didn't enter the room right away he never did; he always went to get himself some coffee before. She looked around the room and found herself singing.

  _Loki, I try to find the words when you walk by_

 _Words just can't explain the way I feel (I feel) inside_  
_My heart keeps saying you're untouchable_  
_And I can't help feeling invisible_  
  
  
_Loki, I'd do anything to catch your eye_  
_So you could see me in a different light_  
_Tell me what's it gonna take cause I wish you would notice me_  
_If you could only give me just one chance_  
_I could be the one and here I am_  
_What's it gonna take to understand_  
_Wish you would notice me_  
_Notice, notice, notice me_  
_Notice, notice, notice me_  
  
  
_You've got a light that never seems to fade_  
_I'm drawn to you and I can't look away_  
_We come from different places, Loki I know, mmmm_  
_But two worlds collided could be beautiful_  
  
  
_Loki, I'd do anything to catch your eye_  
_So you could see me in a different light_  
_Tell me what's it gonna take cause I wish you would notice me_  
_If you could only give me just one chance_  
_I could be the one and here I am_  
_What's it gonna take to understand_  
  
  
_I wonder if you know how amazing you are_  
_You leave me breathless_  
_You didn't even try but you've stolen_

 _My heart and I don't want it back_  
_I don't want it back_  
  
  
_Loki, I'd do anything to catch your eye_  
_So you could see me in a different light_  
_Tell me what's it gonna take cause I wish you would notice me_  
_If you could only give me just one chance_

She sighed sadly to herself as she wiped a tear and the music faded just as he entered the room finally with his usual coffee. "Good Morning, Miss Andrews, already set up I see excellent" He said with slight smile.

 "Good Morning, Professor Laufeyson yes just about" She said smiling back as she hooked up what remained of the sound system. "What is today's lesson?" she asked as she was always eager to know. It was then at this moment when he smiled at her she noticed just how handsome he looked.

He was wearing a three piece suit, it was a black over-coat with a dark green shirt and black pants with a gold and green lace scarf. This was topped with his usual black shoes and tie. He looked like he was about to go to the opera.

"Today's lesson is about Loki the god of wolves and mischief, I thought you might enjoy this one" he said as he put his black brief case down. She nodded, she always did find the god in question to be somewhat of a kindred spirit as they both knew what it was like to be the black sheep of the world.

Sometimes she found herself wishing he was real if only so she could tell him he wasn't alone. Alas that was just wishful thinking on her part. Last week's lesson was about Thor Loki's brother, it was an interesting lesson but this was the one she was waiting for. "Miss Andrews?" he asked snapping her out of her thoughts. "Yes, sorry, Professor" she said sapping out of her thoughts.

"It's quite alright dear, the bell will sound any moment now take your seat" he said. She nodded as she sat down in her usual place which was in one of the back rows the bell rang and all the room was quickly filled with students hurrying to find their seats. It didn't surprise her in the least when about half way through the class she was drifting in thought again. It almost always happened to her, now she was deep in her day dream singing to him how she truly felt.

(Alana's Day Dream)

She was sitting in her seat as usual just listening to him speak when an urge came over her. A guitar riff filled the air as she began to sing.

 _I wanna touch you - Till we're stuck like glue_  
_I wanna touch you - Yeah_  
  
_I get high on you_  
_I'm on fire over you_  
_And I can't let you go_  
_I can't let you go_  
  
_I got love on the rise_  
_And I burn like a fire_  
_Got my eye on the prize_  
_Got love in my sights_  
_And I can't let you go_  
_I can't let you go_  
  
_Professor you give me no reasons_  
_Give me no rhymes_  
_You give me that feelin'_  
_All of the time_  
  
_I wanna touch you - Till we're stuck like glue_  
_I wanna touch you - Yeah, Loki, that is true_  
_I wanna touch you - Nobody else will do, no_  
_I wanna touch you - 'Cos a little too much_  
_Could never be enough, no_

 _I get wired on you_  
_And I want your touch_  
_Yeah, I excite over you_  
_Can't stop this landslide of love_  
_And I can't let you go_  
_I can't let you go, oh_  
  
_Give me no reasons_  
_Give me no rhymes_  
_Give me that feelin'_  
_All of the time_  
  
_I wanna touch you - Till we're stuck like glue_  
_I wanna touch you - Yeah, baby, that is true_  
_I wanna touch you - Nobody else will do, boy_  
_I wanna touch you - 'Cos a little too much_  
_Could never be enough, no_  
  
_You give me no reasons_  
_Give me no rhymes_  
_Loki you give me that feelin'_  
_All of the time_  
  
_I wanna touch you - Till we're stuck like glue_  
_I wanna touch you - I wanna touch you, yeah_  
_I wanna touch you - Oh, till we get it right_  
_I wanna touch you - Yeah, make it last all night_  
_I wanna touch you – Loki you excite_  
_I wanna touch you – 'Cos a little too much_  
_Could never be enough, now_

 (Day dream ends)

Alana snapped out of her thoughts when one of the students made a comment about Loki turning himself into a mare. Loki was about to make a remark to that when she stepped in. "You know people, holding something over someone's head just because they did it once isn't very nice.

And need I remind you all what the definition of bestiality is, it's when a human and a beast engage in sexual activity. When a mare and a horse do it, it's called mating! Do get that through your skulls" She said in a tone that left no doubt in their minds not to do that again.

 

The class ended and she was helping pack everything when he gave her a questioning look. "Why did you stand up for him like that?" he asked as they finished and headed out the class room door. "I felt I had to, Loki is like…never mind you don't want to hear this" she said feeling a bit sheepish.

"No, I do go on why do you like him so?" he asked after stopping himself in his mind from saying me. "I just think that Loki and I we have allot in common and….I can't help but feel connected to him I know it sounds a bit silly but I really do feel for him" she said softly. "It's not silly at all, it's…lovely" he said and couldn't help but smile on the inside.

Here was someone who seemed to truly care about him even if she didn't know who he really was; after all to her he was just her boss Professor Laufeyson. If only you knew who I really am, he thought after they exchanged goodbyes and she walked back to her apartment.

When Loki reached his own apartment he did what he always did, first was thank whatever god he could think of that there were no nosey neighbors around as the last thing he needed as someone discovering who he really was. The Second thing was to conjure Alana's image before him.

She was a perfect double of her in every way but one doing this still tended to remind Loki how lonely he was. How he longed for her wanted it to be her he was making love to and not this image of her. She was made of magic and Alana was the one he truly wanted though could she ever love him? Not after all he's done.

He sighed sadly to himself before he waved her image away, he wasn't in the mood after all. Alana was in her apartment thinking about him as she always did, his image dancing in her mind. She really wanted to tell him how she felt though she also knew it may very well cost her.

She did like her job but it wasn't her love, she wanted to be a writer a famous writer. To have millions read her works to have him read her works would be an honor. She fell asleep that night with him coming to her dreams as he always did. She woke up the next morning still feeling his arms around her. It made her smile as it always did filling her with new found energy. Loki still had time before he had to leave for work and he found himself looking around his apartment. Without realizing he was singing to himself.

 _It was late at night_  
_I was feeling down_  
_There were couples standing on the streets_  
_Sharing loving kisses and silly sounds_

 _So I stepped inside_  
_Poured a glass of wine_  
_With a full glass and an empty heart_  
_I searched for something to occupy my mind_

 _But you are in my head_  
_Swimming forever in my head_  
_Tangled in my dreams_  
_Swimming forever_

 _So I listened to the radio_  
_(Listened to the radio)_  
_And all the songs you told me that you know_  
_(Listened to the)_  
_So I listened to the radio_  
_(Listened to the radio)_  
_Remembering how much I love you so_

 _Now it's morning light_  
_And it's cold outside_  
_Caught up in a distant dream_  
_I turn and wish that you were by my side_

 _So I leave my bed_  
_And I try to dress_  
_(And I try to dress)_  
_Wondering why my mind plays tricks_  
_And fools me into thinking you are there_

 _But you're still in my head_  
_(Head)_  
_Just swimming forever in my head_  
_Not lying in my bed_  
_Just swimming forever_

 _So I listened to the radio_  
_(Listened to the radio)_  
_And all the songs you told me that you know_  
_(Listened to the)_  
_So I listened to the radio_  
_(Listen to the radio)_  
_Thinking how much I love you so_

 _So I listened to the radio_  
_(Listened to the radio)_  
_And all the songs you told me that you know_  
_(Listened to the)_  
_So I listened to the radio_  
_(Listened to the radio)_  
_Thinking how much I love you so_

 _Umm_  
_You are in my head swimming forever_

 _So I listened to the radio_  
_(Listened to the radio)_  
_And all the songs you told me that you know (Listened to the radio)_  
_So I listened to the radio_  
_(Listened to the radio)_  
_Thinking how much I love you so_

 _I listened to the radio_  
_(Listened to the radio)_  
_To all the songs we used to know_  
_(Listened to the)_  
_I listened to the radio_  
_(Listened to the radio)_  
_To all the songs, all the songs you told me that you know_

 _Yeah_  
_(Listened to the radio)_  
_(Listened to the )_  
_All the songs you told me that you know_  
_(Listened to the radio)_  
_Yeah_  
_Thinking how much I love you so_

Loki shook his head and sighed now fully dressed. How he wanted to let Alana know who he really was. How he wanted to tell her he was sick of pretending that he felt nothing for her when the truth was that he felt more for her than he's ever felt in a long time. She made him feel alive and the fear that he would push her away was also looming over him.

He took a deep breath as he finally left his apartment to head for the university. The lesson today was about Odin and Frigga both painful subjects but he knew he couldn't avoid them. The lesson started and Alana was sitting as per usual listening to his every suddenly it dawned on her.

She always secretly suspected that Loki wasn't telling her everything about himself, not that he told her much he was very secretive and private. There was pain in his eyes as he spoke about  Odin and Frigga and at first she figured it was because of his passion to the subject but no this was personal.

Was he….no! He couldn't be…could he? Was he Loki? And if he was then why come to earth? So many questions buzzed around in her head till the bell to end class snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

"Professor Laufeyson, may I have a private word with you?" Alana asked after the students had all gone. "What about?" he asked looking at her with a wondering look. "Let's talk in your office shall we?" she said walking over to him. He nodded and they went to his private office. Having gone inside she sat down in front of him.

"How may I help you?" he asked waiting for her to speak her mind as he sat in his chair. "I don't really know how to say this so I'll just say it, I think you're more than you appear to be" she said. "More than I appear to be care to elaborate on that?" he asked.

"This will sound crazy and farfetched what I'm about say, however I'll say it anyways, I think you're Loki of Asgard" she said taking a deep breath. He looked at her with curious eyes, wondering for a brief moment what gave him away.

"No point in hiding anymore is there? Yes you're right I am who you say I am what gave me away?" he said as his outfit changed to that of his armor. She was in shock at first as would anyone be and then after composing herself she simply said, "Your pain". "How long have you known that I wasn't who I said I was?" he asked.

"I suspected for a long time, I only put two and two together today finally" she said. "So now that you know who I am, why are you not running away from me?" he asked. "Running from you? Your highness why would I run from you? I'm in love with you, I want to run towards you not from you" she said not understanding how despite the fact that she was shaking her words came out smoothly.

 "No need for formalities Alana just call me Loki and I am frost giant and  I tried to take over Midgard you have every reason to run away from me I am a soul-less monster" he said.

"Loki, you are plenty of things soul-less isn't one of them, I know you've done things that you're not proud of, but know this I understand where they came from. You may not trust my words; you may think they're false rest assured they're not. I'm a black sheep too Loki, I know how you feel as cliché as it may sound I really do.

So you're a frost giant, I really don't care. I'd love you even if you were really yellow with green spots though if that were the case I would really suggest you go see a doctor as I would be scared you might be highly contagious.

Though even that wouldn't stop me from loving you" She said now reaching for his hand. "Alana…I…" she stopped him mid sentence and kissed him passionately. He was taken a back at first but slowly kissed her back. "Let me be your one Loki, let me be there for you" she whispered. He wiped a tear and held her tightly with a wave of his hand music began to play and it seemed like Loki's heart was singing to her.

  
_In the beginning_  
_I was just a shadow_  
_In the beginning_  
_I was alone_  
_In the beginning_  
_I was blind_  
_Living in a world devoid of light_  
_In the beginning_  
_There was only night_

 _I was shattered_  
_Left in pieces_  
_And I felt so cold inside_  
_Then I called you_  
_From the darkness_  
_Where I hide_

 _I am made of you_  
_I am made of you_  
_I am made of you_  
_I am made of you_

 _In the beginning_  
_You were revelation_  
_A river of salvation_  
_And now I believe_

 _All I wanted all I needed_  
_Was someone to rescue me_  
_I was drowning I was dying_  
_Now I'm free_

 _I am made of you_  
_I am made of you_  
_I am made of you_  
_I am made of you_

 _Here I am now_  
_I can stand now_  
_Cause your love has made me strong_  
_And forever_  
_you're the singer_  
_I'm the song_

 _I am made of you_  
_I am made of you_  
_I am made of you_  
_I am made of you_

Alana held him tightly as he finished singing and she kissed him again deeply, he let himself moan softly into the kiss. "I love you Alana" he whispered the words softly. "I love you too Loki, I promise you, that I will always be there for you" she said laying her head on his chest. "Be my goddess my darling" he said taking her hands in his. She smiled so widely it felt like all the light of the universe was encompassed in her smile. "Is that a yes?" he asked softly. "Yes! Yes! Of course it's a yes a thousand and more yeses" she said feeling herself tremble. "My love, I have one request of you" he said softly. "Go on" she said encouragingly. He smiled and sang to her once more of all he wanted.

I don't want to play the waiting game  
And drift away leavin' an illusion  
I don't want to hide, It's foolish pride  
To close my eyes a touch away from wantin' you  
  
_Don't try to look away when you're face to face_  
_I see your eyes that animal emotion_  
_You don't have to set your tender trap_  
_It's in those eyes, it's gonna happen anyway_  
  
  
_Movin' to the rhythm of your heartbeat_  
_I'm wantin', willin', touchin' you, we'll be_  
_Movin' to the rhythm of your heartbeat_  
_Ooh babe, when you get that rhythm_  
_Gonna move into your room_  
  
  
_Tonight - Gimme love with no disguise_  
_Tonight - I see the fire in your eyes_  
_Tonight - So right this night could be dynamite_  
_Wait 'n' see, if it pleases you it pleases me_  
  
_There's nothing I can say, it's no mystery_  
_It's in your eyes, those eyes are where I wanted them_  
_So give me heart 'n' soul, I lose control_  
_Can't stop my eyes from fallin' into fantasy_  
  
  
_Tonight - Gimme love with no disguise_  
_Tonight - I see the fire in your eyes_  
_Tonight - I want to win the greatest prize_  
_Tonight - So right this night could be dynamite_  
_Wait 'n' see, if it pleases you it pleases me_

Alana melted to his words as they kissed again sealing they're union and transporting to Asgard. Loki's heart was filled with hope he was sure was lost to him forever. Now that he had Alana by his side, suddenly it felt like his heart was reborn a new.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> List of Songs I used here if you guys want to listen to them in their orginal versions as I have altered some of the lyrics or added new ones to fit my story.  
> 1\. Notice Me By David Archuleta  
> 2\. Def Leppard- I Wanna Touch You  
> 3\. Def Leppard- Tonight  
> 4\. The Corrs- Radio  
> 5\. Alice Cooper- I Am Made Of You  
> Will not be posting anymore stories unless this goes well then I'll consider it please enjoy


End file.
